To earn your trust is all I had to do
by Mae Liz
Summary: Pietro is sent to recruit Kitty Pryde, but when the mission is over what all will he leave with? Kietro. follows similar storyline to Choosing Sides.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note- This is the new Version of Pietro's Mission. I saw it on ff one day and read through it and didn't like it anymore. Plus now that you've seen what has happened between Kitty and Remy with this same beginning let's see what could have happened with Kitty and Pietro! Now I need to say that this doesn't follow the Evo storyline very well, if at all.

Note 2- I so found the weirdest thing out… apparently I had the wrong document up for chapter 4… how the heck did that happen? The chapter was from Choosing Sides when Mystique and Sarah captured her! Oh, and BTW, I'm taking out Rogue's storyline at least here in the beginning.

Note 3- I added thoughts to the conversation between Magneto and Pietro. I thought that it might help to add depth to the story.

**Chapter 1-No Problem**

"So you want me to go get a girl for you? Give me a picture, and I want extra allowance." Pietro demands coldly of his father. Apparently things weren't going well between them and to be asked to leave to go to another state at the drop of a hat was a big thing to ask of anyone. By the look on Pietro's face this girl would really have to be something or he just wasn't going to go.**'Why couldn't he send Remy, or anyone else!'** was the predominant thought that raced through the young teens head.

"It's a deal, you'll get your ridiculous allowance. Did you think that I would send you penniless? Here's the picture." Magneto says handing him an envelope filled with money and a picture of a gorgeous brunette.

"Oh, she's hot, this'll be no problem." Pietro says with a smirking in satisfaction at the girl's picture. **'Who needs to send Remy? I don't want a girl this good looking all over him, this one's mine!'**

"I should hope that you would think that it is no problem. Just don't get too overly arrogant. For this mission you must earn her trust, and I don't care how you do it." Magneto demands his voice becoming hard and serious as his gaze did the same. He would not allow Pietro to mess this mission up, it was very important to him. 'If I must I can send Remy to clean up the damage that Pietro leaves… I would hate to believe that my son would disobey me! My own damn son!'

"Me…arrogant? No way? I just know that I'm good." Pietro responds raising an eyebrow and then nearly laughing at his father's skepticism. **'So he doesn't trust me now. Time to win back my dear old father's trust… never know when it might come in handy. Then again it may be useless… but at least it will be good for money!'**

"Which comes off as being arrogant. And here is your address. You're to leave by morning." Magneto says throwing an index card at the arrogant young teen across the desk from him. 'If this girl can't sway him to come to my side and stay there I'm not sure what all I can do. Though Irene did say that he would fall madly for the girl. Maybe I can use that to my advantage.'

"No problem, I'll just run. I'll just buy a motorcycle on the way. The exercise will do me good." Pietro says almost instantaneously. **_'Plus on what interstate can you go at the speed of sound?'_**

"Whatever. There should be enough money to buy one and anything you will need. Now leave me." 'He gets more arrogant by the day. Hopefully this girl will be good for him. He does me no good as this arrogant ass that he is becoming.'

"Of course." Pietro says walking out with the items from his father in hand. **'I'll be back before he knows what happened.'**

**-Next day-**

Kitty sits on her couch in her living room waiting for the always late Kate to come over, Kate had said that she would be over by four; it was now 4:30. Sighing Kitty went out to sit on her porch to wait. "At least then I won't watch the clock, maybe some new hott guy will decide to talk to me." She laughs to herself and as she opens the door and spots the tall perky blond that she had been waiting on. "Where were you?" She asks with no response at all from the other girl. "Like, hello! Katie where like were you?" Kitty says getting in Kate's line of sight of whatever she was staring at.

"Oh... Umm... have you, like, seen your new neighbor Kit? He is so totally sexy. I think that I'm like going to talk to him. Like, totally come with me." Kitty sighs. "Trust me like once you see him-"Kate stops and stares silently off the porch to where a man was standing by a motorcycle. A man with white hair and bright blue eyes starts to slowly walk over.

"But he's an old man..." Kitty says seeing his white hair shining in the distance and gasping as he gracefully moves closed to her and giving her a closer look.

"I bet he's an athlete. Kit he has to, like totally, that or a model. He's so thin. We'd be like totally super popular!"

"He's, like, cute and all Kate, but he is so probably taken." Kitty says slowly shaking her head as she watched the young man approach her porch.

"But it doesn't like matter. Oh! Here he totally comes." Kate says not even bothering to attempt and conceal staring at him. Kate had a problem with completely losing herself the moment she saw a gorgeous guy, it was as if her brain went out the window and all rational though was lost into space.

"At least like, close your mouth. You'll so totally get the guy with your mouth, like, hanging open!" Kitty sarcastically tells Kate. **_'Such a typical blond'_** Kitty thinks blinking as the white haired man walks onto her porch and stares deeply into her eyes. She lost what she was going to say as he smiled and came closer. **_'Oh my God, he is the most gorgeous man that I have ever seen… no wonder Kate has lost herself… what am I going to say to him if he talks to me?' _**Kitty frantically asks herself as she suffers from nearly the same dilemma that Kate has.

"I'm Pietro Maximoff. I just moved in next door." Pietro says grasping her hand firmly and shaking it. **"It's good to know that the picture didn't lie about her. She is gorgeous! I am so glad that my father sent me instead of that ass Remy. Why did I ever not want to come?'**

"Katherine Pryde… everyone calls me Kitty." Kitty says regaining herself after she says her name. "And this is my best friend Katherine Bellomy, but call her Kate." **_'Oh God Kate, please register that you need to snap out of it! I can't believe that you are doing this to me now! This is so more your style to flirt with the new guy, not mine, but no complaints here.'_**

"A pleasure to meet you." He says reaching for Kate's hand and shaking it also. **'And I can't wait until Remy hears this, he'll be so jealous! I'm definantly loving this!'**

-Acolytes Mansion- 

"It be much quieter with Magz's boy gone. Gambit be glad dat he's gone." Remy says as the group is playing poker in what looks to be a kitchen, but obviously is used for things other than cooking.

"The boy can bloody stay can for all I care." Pyro says as he holds his cars in one hand and his lighter in the other.

"Come on now, Ah haven't even met tha guy and ya'll are here makin fun of him. Ah'd lahke ta meet him first."

"Trust Gambit Mon Chere. You be better off not knowin him."


	2. What was I thinking?

Gambit's Nightmare- Thank you for your review! I hope that you also enjoy this chapter as well!

Note- Here is where it starts to get better! This chapter has slight Lance bashing! The next one has a lot! I would like everyone to review what he or she read! Come on! Everyone loves feedback!

Ch2: What was I thinking?

"Hey ladies. Please tell me that I'm your neighbor. Because if not I'm going to have move again." Pietro says looking into Kitty's eyes with the same look he had given her earlier, the look that froze her, and made her go blank. **'This girl is so probably taken… that makes it more fun though!'**

"Oh you are totally Kit's neighbor, but you might as well think that I like live here too." Kate giggles as she finally finds her voice.

"I knew that I chose this house for a reason, there are two beautiful ladies right next door to me! Could I be any luckier?" Pietro asks winking at Kitty. "Since I'm new in town why don't you two lovely ladies show me around. I would love to be shown around by what must be the two most beautiful girls in town." **"I mean if I am forced to stay here I might as well make it as good as possible… not sure how good it can be this far away from New York though.'**

'**_A hot guy moves in beside me and I'm taken. And he so makes Lance look like nothing.'_** Kitty frowns at the thought of Lance. **_'This may be a blessing in disguise though. He may make Lance go away. He seems like a good enough guy.'_** "We'd like love to. Let me like call some friends and we'll all go together." Kitty says smiling with false happiness to mask her inner turmoil. **_'I mean after all it's easier to find one when you have on, right? Oh God, did I just-Lance is going to kill me!'_**

"That's perfectly fine by me, the more the merrier. What is there to frown about when you have me?" Pietro smiled at Kitty, seemingly sensing her confusion; though not knowing how to help or even the reason for her confusion. **'I must be right, she's gone as white as a ghost. Some guys deserve to be shot.'**

"Let's totally go to my parent's club. And plus it's like Friday, we are always totally there on Fridays." Kate giggles smiling seductively and tilting her head down slightly to the right. "We'll, like, meet you in an hour"

"I'll be waiting." Pietro says winking at Kitty who turns around quickly walking inside to cover the blush that had erupted onto her face.

-Inside- 

"What was I, like, thinking? Lance is going to totally beat me." Kitty cries as tears form in her eyes and fall slowly making trails down her cheeks. **_'Oh God I don't want beat tonight. I was having such a good day, and he's only hit me a few times in the past few days. I guess that he won't stop after all.'_**

"Not if he so doesn't, like, see you." Kate says trying to reassure her best friend.

"But he totally will. He always, like, knows when I'm talking to another guy." Kitty says burying her face into her face into her arms as she falls onto her bed. **_'I must be making this horrible on Kate. I need to end this with Lance, for Kate's sake. I can tell that keeping this secret is tough on her. Maybe Pietro is just what I needed to prompt me to do it.'_**

"Not if you totally dress sexy. He'll totally forget that he like, ever hit you. He is so a guy after all."

-**30 minutes later**-

"Kate! No! This skirt like totally shows my bruise on my knee." Kitty says frantically pulling the skirt down to cover the deep black mark on the outside of her right knee. **_'I can't cover this with concealer! I have had tons of experience with covering bruises up, but God! This one is too dark!'_**

"Just tell everyone that you, like, fell down the stairs." Kate says dismissing the smaller girls fears. Kate didn't approve of Lance and she wasn't going to cover for him.

"Oh yeah, but that lie so totally covers the bruise on my like stomach." Kitty says pointing to the fading yellow black bruise that was shown on her flat stomach. **_'I guess that at least I won't get hit too hard for this one. It is coverable. I know that I can cover them up when they start turning yellow.'_**

"Hello, if you like fall down the stairs you can like get bruised anywhere. You should like, totally break up with him."

"Yeah, and I, totally, want to be put in a coma. And plus he told me that he, like, wouldn't be able to live without me." Kitty says looking into the mirror and putting concealer under her eyes and then trying to cover the bruise on her stomach with it, only partially succeeding. **_'I know that you are right Kate, but I'm doing all that I can. God I wish it was as easy as you think that it is.'_**

"He is such a jerk. He like totally doesn't have a brain cell in his whole head." Kate says fuming. She had had it with Lance a long time before their the now nearly three year abusive relationship.

"Hello ladies. Don't you just look gorgeous, Kitty." Pietro says taking in her short black mini skirt, red metallic halter and knee high stiletto boots. **'Is this really the same girl from earlier? She seems so- why is she so bruised? Is this why she's so confused? Father is going to love this one.'**

"Wait, like how did you get in here?" Kitty turns around asking him in a worried tone. **_'Oh my God. I can't believe that he is doing this. Why is he in here? Doesn't he know- wait I have to warn him… I can't do it in front of Kate. She still doesn't know that Lance does this kind of stuff.'_**

"You're parents let me in." He says shrugging at the worry lacing her voice. **'She's fidgety… probably hiding something from everyone and- why do I care? She's just a girl.'**

"Oh, like ok. Um, Kate, are you ready to go?" Kitty asks ignoring the look of concern on his face. **_'Why is he so concerned? I just met him an hour ago! He looks like he's known something or even known me forever. Don't think about it Kitty, you're imagining it.'_**

"Yeah, I've been ready since I don't have a boyfriend to meet I don't have to dress up." Kate says smiling suggestively at Pietro and raising an eyebrow.

"You're right." Kitty says smiling. "Well we don't like want Lance to have to wait, lets go." Kitty says walking down the hallway and taking careful steps down the stairs for fear of falling. **_'If I fall now he'll so believe me about falling, but… wait why do I care? I so don't believe this. I am falling for a guy I hardly know!'_**

'**Who is this Lance guy? This may be harder than I thought, but the Maximoff charm will prevail.** **Is this girl really the one that father wants me to recruit. She doesn't seem like a person he would recruit. She must have a really nice power.'** "What happened Kitty? Those bruises look kinda bad?"

"Oh I am such a blond. I like fell down the stairs the other day." **_"Please believe me. I know that I just met you but I don't want you to be hurt too. Lance has hurt so many guys who showed any interest in me at all. I don't want another hurt for me.'_**


	3. Pietro's Promise

Gambit's Nightmare- thanks again for the review, this is the last chapter that I have ready to upload righ now. I'm almost done with the next one!

Ch3: Pietro's promise

**-At the Bellomy's club-**

"Hey Lance!" Kitty says happily as Lance shoots an evil look to Pietro and Kitty throws her arms around him as if nothing is wrong with their relationship. **_'This pretending is killing me. I hate to act like I love him. I just want him to go away.'_**

"I love that outfit on you my Pretty Kitty. You should wear stuff like this more often." Lance says smiling as he returns the hug squeezing her tightly and glaring at Pietro who only raises an eyebrow.

"You look great Lance. I'm glad that you decided to come tonight I was afraid that you wouldn't show." Kitty says breathlessly making him realize that he was holding her too tightly, but he didn't care, he was only concerned with showing his possession of her. **_'Oh God, I can't breathe. He is going to kill me over walking in with Pietro.'_**

"I'll always come to see you Kitty. Come on Kit, I wanted to talk to you." Lance says guiding her to a backroom by her elbow. "Why did you wear that? You are showing off your bruises! They will know I hit you!"

"I told everyone that I fell down the stairs!" Kitty says trying to defend herself, but Lance backhands her across her face anyway. **_'Here it goes. I won't get to do anything tonight, and I love to dance so much. God please help me! I can't stop him alone.'_**

"I... don't... care! Kitty you can't show them... No one understands our love!" Lance says between hits. He is careful not to hit her too hard where the bruises will later show. In the end though, he does worse than bruise her. Kitty collapses to the floor. "Kitty… I'm so sorry that I had to do that. But you had to see that I loved you. You only learn from pain." Lance says standing over her nearly completely limp body.

"You don't love me Lance, I can see that now." Kitty says coughing up blood as she tries to speak to him. **_'If I have to die now then I'm going out fighting. God please forgive me. I can't live like this. I can't do this anymore. Please don't let me die. Send me a miracle.'_**

"You little two-timing Bitch. How can you say that? I do love you with all of my heart!" Lance says throwing her across the room onto boxes but she phases through them. "You're a mutant! Why didn't you tell me!"? He says trying to pick her up but his hand goes right through her. He tries to backhand her but it happens again. **_'Thank you God, I won't abuse this miracle that you have sent me!'_**

"Lance! It's over! Now that you can't touch me I'm not afraid to say it! Lance leave me alone." Kitty says standing up by sheer adrenaline shakily and walking out with an obvious limp. She walks out to see Kate all over Pietro. **_'I have to make it to Kate and Pietro… they have to know, I can't die like this. Kate needs to know that I didn't die in vain.' _**"Kate..." Kitty whispers before her world goes black and she falls to the floor right in front of the table that they are sitting at.

"Look at little kiddy Kitty girls! She can't even stand on her own!" A brunette girl says laughing at Kitty who is bruised and bleeding on the floor.

"Yeah, I so agree Sarah!" Another girl giggles.

"Kitty!" Kate says as she runs to her and tries to bring her back into reality.

"Call an ambulance Kate! I'll take care of Kitty! Go!" Pietro says kneeling beside her and checking for a pulse and a sign breathing. **'I knew that this Lance guy was bad news, but why would you beat a girl like Kitty? What did she do to deserve it? I won't let her get hit again. Right now she needs help. I shouldn't be fighting myself; it's not the time to do it now. There is barely a pulse. She'll die if she doesn't make it to the hospital soon!' **Pietro vows silently to himself confusing himself by how protective he was becoming, after all he had just met her that day! "Wait Kate!" He says grabbing Kate's hand as she turns around. "Call her parents! I'll take her to the hospital on my motorcycle! It'll be faster!" **'I'll have to run. Hopefully no one wil see me not get on my motorcycle!'**

"Ok." She says running off to the phone. She gets to the phone and calls Kitty's house. "Mr. Pryde... yeah it's Kate... Kitty is being rushed to the hospital. Lance beat her. OK, I'll meet you there." Kate hangs up the phone. "Dad! I need a ride to the hospital!"

**-Hospital; next day-**

"How long have you known Kate?" Mrs. Pryde asks holding her husband's hand as they sit in Kitty's hospital room waiting for her to wake up. Mrs. Pryde was crying and Mr. Pryde was stony and silent as his free hand rubbed his daughter's cheek slowly.

"I've known for about a year. Lance has beaten her the whole time they've been dating." Kate says lowering her head. "She told me that I couldn't tell, that she loved him too much to just let him go." Kate says bursting into tears unable to look at her best friend's parents in the face. "I guess that you like, hate me now." She mutters between sobs.

"Kate, don't cry it's our fault too. We should have known that she wasn't as clumsy as she lead us to believe." Mr. Pryde says looking from his daughter to Kate. "After all, we raised her."

"I told people at school, but then Lance threatened to kill me. No one believed me anyway, they said that she was too smart to let herself be beaten. All I could do was watch." Kate says still sobbing. "And after that Kitty made me promise not to tell anyone anymore. I was so afraid-" Kate goes into sobs so violently that it cuts off all words that she may have had to say.

"But I think that we need to thank you, Kate and Pietro. Kate for calling us and you, Pietro for bringing her here so quickly." Mrs. Pryde says sighing loudly before continuing. "I don't know what would have happened without the two of you." Mrs. Pryde says finally breaking down into tears and leaning into her husband. "They told us that we would have lost her without you. I couldn't live through that."

"As long as she doesn't go back to him that will be thanks enough for me." Pietro says from where he was leaning against the wall by the door. **'If I so much as see his face I'm killing him.'**

"Me too." Kate agrees. Right then the doctor walks in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pryde, I have the test results back. If you would follow me." Mr. and Mrs. Pryde walk out and follow the doctor.

"It's all my fault." Kate cries into her hands. "I should have told her parents, I should have told someone."

"Kitty didn't want you to tell, you did the right thing by her. You kept the secrecy that she wanted." Pietro reassures Kate as he walks toward her and gently strokes her hair in a very un-Pietro action. **'My idiotic father just had to land me in all of this drama. I guess that she wouldn't have lived long enough to join without me though.'**

"Yeah, but what can we do about Lance? He'll just come back." She says meeting Pietro's icy glare at the older boy's name. "You have totally fallen for her haven't you? If she reacts how I think she will then she like, won't go for anyone right now. You're so fighting like a snowball like down under."

"Not if I can help it." Pietro says giving her a reassuring look basically saying that he will get revenge for them. **'This lance guy won't come back. I guess that I have fallen for her, but I don't know if I am willing to take on the baggage that she is going to have. Let her rebound on Remy or someone else first, but I will take care of Lance first.**


	4. There are some things that you have to d

Authors Note- I looked in my inbox and I about had a stroke at all of the reviews! This is more than I usually get! This will be updated much more quickly than normal, for those of you who know what my normal is.

Melissarxy1- I'm going to respond to all of your reviews from here. 1)Of course Pietro wanted to send someone else, it might impose on his schedule! 2) Yes, but she covered for him for a very long time, for over a year. 3)She always had a backbone, but it had to be influenced to come out, that's actually how it normally works in reality. Pietro does try avoid as much work as possible doesn't he? He might learn a lesson or two here soon!

To everyone else, thank you very much for your time! And I hope you continue to follow this story and maybe read my others as well!

Chapter 4- there are some things that we have to do.

-The next day- 

"Yes Father, she was beaten very badly." Pietro says into the phone. **'If he tries to blame me this won't be pretty.'**

"I can understand if you feel that you are in over your head. I can send you help if you need it to sway her? We have a girl among us now." 'The incompetent boy expects me to let him off this easily? I will send Rogue only if I have to. I'll send Gambit if it gets me my goal at the end of all of this. I know that Gambit would never fail me on this.'

"That isn't it at all. I'm just telling you that she was nearly killed. I've earned her parent's trust. Apparently she's been in an abusive relationship for a while and when he saw me he went crazy. Does the name Lance Alvers sound familiar?" **'Does he not trust me? Send me all this way just to send a replacement? Why doesn't he just tell her parents what he's doing, at least they won't be as suspicious that way.**

"It does in fact. I believe that Mystique has been trying to recruit him for some time. Is he the culprit?" 'What does the boy think that he is doing? Does he think that I am going to believe that Lance is capable of nearly killing a girl? Mystique… well who can really trust her.'

"Yeah, she won't go anywhere near him when she wakes up I'm sure. I'd like to kill him about now." **'And I'll kill him if he hurts her again. Wait, why am I so protective all of a sudden? Can't let Father get any sign of that though.'**

"Don't. We need the boy in the brotherhood. Mystique would kill you or Katherine herself if anything happened to him. We can't afford that. You can't do anything too harsh. If we don't get Katherine then we won't beat the X-Men. We must have any advantage possible." 'I don't like the thought of the Brotherhood, that is under my control, to be lead by that Toad character. If Pietro messes this up…'

"But can she-"

"Pietro don't question me. Katherine's power is to move through anything, even solid objects. It's called phasing. She also has the ability to take out any electronics by simply phasing through it. Do you see why we need her?"

"Fine. I'll tell her parents that we can offer her safety, but she has to come out that she is a mutant first, or should I tell them that there is a hospital in New York that is better for this kind of thing?"

"Tell them that we can also offer protection, but Lance must do something. He must make a move first. Wait for him for him to do something."

"That shouldn't take too long. But Kitty will have to be moved from here soon. There is no way that he won't run his mouth. Plus she's had a few close calls with showing her power to the doctors and to her parents."

"Ok, get the things in motion. We need to speed this process up. It will be bad if the hospital finds out. We can't have her found out. The fewer people that find out her secret the better."

-6 hours later-

"So you're this new little thing that Kitty left me for. You know that she rarely even kissed me. You won't get what you're looking for. A little playboy like you could never ever treat her right." Lance says venomously cornering Pietro on his way home from the hospital after visiting Kitty. **'Me never treat her right? Who does he think that he is?'**

"She still hasn't woken up yet. I am going to kick your ass now if you don't leave her alone. I can't believe that you are still obsessed with her. You know that as soon as the police find you that your ass is in jail. Her parents are not ones to be messed with."

"I only did what I had to. Apparently they don't understand that Kitty only learns from pain. She can't learn from anything else." Lance screams loudly causing stares from people on their porches and other pedestrians. **'I can't believe that this is happening! He is telling me that she only learns from pain? Does he really believe that?'**

"What kind of an asshole do you have to be to believe that? She was scared to death of you. Go away and I won't hurt you now. I've wanted to kick your ass for a while. You almost killed her you know. If we wouldn't have gotten her to the hospital as quickly as we did she would be dead now." **'Does he really have the audacity to show his face? I can't believe this.'**

"That's a lie! I never hurt her that badly! I would never put her in the hospital! What did you do to her?" Lance says pushing Pietro to the ground. **'Did he just challenge me? I'm loving this!' **

"Is that a challenge? If it is I will gladly fight you and kick your ass, but not out here in the open. Just let me tell you that if you mess with Kitty I will kick your ass." **'I can't fight out here. I know he's a mutant but I don't know his mutation, though it doesn't matter because I'll win anyway.'**

-The next day- 

"Get out of here!" Mr. Pryde bellows as the teen culprit walks into his daughter's hospital room. "My wife has already called security, and they are on their way now!" Right then two large men run briskly up the hallway toward Lance and Mr. Pryde.

"I just want to see her! To know that she is ok! Mr. Pryde you must believe me that I didn't do it! I would never hurt her! She is too important to me!" Lance screams as the security guards place handcuffs around his wrists and start to lead him down the hallway as the ground starts to violently shake. "This isn't over! If I get thrown into jail you will pay! All of you will suffer the consequences of this!"

"Sir, we must ask that you lower your voice. We are handing you over to the police-"

"Like hell you are!" Lance yells throwing the smaller security guard against the wall and attempting to beat her with handcuffs only to find that it doesn't work. "I will not be arrested!"

"If you do not remove your hands from her then I shall be forced to return the favor." The second guard nearly growls to the teen.

"Try your worst!" Lance challenges, but right after the words are out of his mouth he hits the floor and the ground stops shaking.

"Are you ok Mike?" The second guard asks.

"Yeah. Pick him up. If we didn't have ground to arrest him before we do now." Mike says as the second guard picks the unconscious teen up and throws his limp body over his large shoulder.

-Kitty's Room- 

"Honey, it's not safe for kitty here with him still around. What should we do? Should we send her to relatives? He'll never find her with them? Maybe Angie?" Mrs. Pryde asks as tears make salty streams down her face as they travel from her eyes downward.

"It's ok dear, we need her to wake up first. It is her decision. There are some things that you just have to do, though if he is in jail I don't see it being a problem."

"She's our daughter and you are telling me this so coldly? So… so… like you're out of options! Did you not just hear the boy in question? Maybe we could send her to a boarding school… she's always wanted to go to New York after all. We could find one there. I just-"

"Was that just him that they were dragging down the hall?" Pietro asks entering and inadvertently interrupting Mrs. Pryde. "I heard yelling as I came in and I thought that it was him."

"Yes it was. He tried to come in and see her." Mrs. Pryde says her gaze becoming colder as she thinks of the boy in question. "I don't know what to do about him."

"Mom… Dad… where am I?"


End file.
